Ash Brown
Ash Brown Ash Brown is a demigod born to a mother that was a vampire, so in other words, she is an immortal child. Her father is Poseidon, so he had to leave right before she was born It's also stated in the series that she justs wants to have a normal day without having to save anyone. To people that first meet her would say that she's too aggressive, that's only an act. She just doesn't want to lose anyone else. Her main goal is to find her mother. Appearance Ash is your typical African-American with shoulder-length hair that's typically styled in braids. Sometimes even in a natural poof or natural waves and warm brown eyes. In the beginning of the book, Ash was a person that just wanted some me-time but never got it. So appearance wise she was and still is the person to see the first clean things that sort of match and run out of the door. I really have no idea on her clothing choices (the same thing with her hairstyles, but this character is based on me so yea...) Personality Ash is pretty heartwarming, but if you step on the wrong footing, or start off wrong (which most people do) then you have to deal with her. Ash has a violent side that loves to deal out punishments herself or to have others do them for her. She's really a bad person to cross. In some parts of the story, she's shown to be living proof of hell, but after she meets her grandfather, she starts to care a lot more and becomes "nicer", but listens more before having someone tortured. She's typically seen as cold and calculating, but that's due to the trauma that she's suffered over the years of being by herself. It's also noted that when she got to know Raven she became a lot more open and softer because a fellow demigod had been through some of the same things that she had. History/Past At the beginning of the book, Ash was welcoming to Raven but has a violent side like when she struck out at Ash, Ash didn't hesitate to fight back. Ash doesn't become a bit more welcoming until she befriends Raven, realizes who her grandfather is, and what she truly is. In the next handful of chapters, you learn about Ash's past through a flashback and you see in the flashback the way that Ash is treated in school and that Ash's step-father has moved away. Due to her being bullied she becomes more self-reserved to avoid the bullying that she knew she would have to endure. It is also mentioned in one of the previous chapters that she was once best friends with Jacob of the wolf pack but due to some sort of falling out Jacob now hates Ash. Ash also has a violent side, and she's not one to resist the temptation of getting revenge and this is seen when she wants answers from Ethan Nakamura When she finally knows that Carlisle Cullen is her grandfather she finally understands that she's not alone. She also has a threshold tolerance but all bets are off when you talk badly about her family. This is seen in the latest chapter of the book (Chapter 21) Mia was picking at Ash and Ash didn't do anything but when Mia insulted her mother Ash snapped and used water to send Mia into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Category:Alive Category:Characters